deltarunefandomcom-20200223-history
The Prophecy
The Prophecy, also referred to as the Legend of Delta Rune, is a legend known among the Darkners in Deltarune. The legend is told to Kris and Susie by a hooded figure in Castle Town and serves as an introduction to the game after the first time Chapter 1 is completed. Text Once upon a time, a LEGEND was whispered among shadows. It was a LEGEND of HOPE. It was a LEGEND of DREAMS. It was a LEGEND of LIGHT. It was a LEGEND of DARK. This is the legend of DELTA RUNE For millenia, LIGHT and DARK have lived in balance, Bringing peace to the WORLD. But if this harmony were to shatter... a terrible calamity would occur. The sky will run black with terror And the land will crack with fear. Then, her heart pounding... The EARTH will draw her final breath. Only then, shining with hope... Three HEROES appear at WORLDS' edge. A HUMAN, A MONSTER, And a PRINCE FROM THE DARK. Only they can seal the fountains And banish the ANGEL'S HEAVEN. Only then will balance be restored, And the WORLD saved from destruction. Today, the FOUNTAIN OF DARKNESS- The geyser that gives this land form- Stands tall at the center of the kingdom. But recently, another fountain has appeared on the horizon... And with it, the balance of LIGHT and DARK begins to shift. Trivia * While the game title, Deltarune, is written as one word, the symbol in the Prophecy is referred to as the Delta Rune. * Ralsei claims that the Prophecy was foretold by time and space. * When refusing to listen to Ralsei's Prophecy the second time, Ralsei remarks that he "shouldn't have rehearsed it so much." * The Prophecy establishes Castle Town, the site of the original Fountain of Darkness, as the center of the Darkners's kingdom. * Although the Prophecy can be read as stating that the Three Heroes seal the Fountains together, Ralsei later tells Susie that Kris is the only one who can seal the Fountain and get her home. * An Angel, referred to by Father Alvin and Rudolph Holiday after Kris returns from the Dark World, also figures in the religion of the monsters in Hometown. The duality of the Prophecy's destructive Angel and the monsters's beneficent one mirrors the duality of the Angel in the prophecy of Undertale's Delta Rune, the iconic symbol which also appears frequently in Deltarune. * The Delta Rune's contents may be interpreted differently in Undertale and Deltarune. ** In both games, the circle with wings may be interpreted as an Angel (whether it be Asriel, Chara, or the Angel in the prophecy). ** In Undertale, the bottom is often referred to as a group of monsters. ** However, in Deltarune, the two triangles pointing up may refer to Kris and Susie, the Lightners (thus pointing toward the sky), while the one pointing down may refer to Ralsei, the Prince of the Dark (thus pointing toward the ground). fr:The Prophecy pt-br:A Profecia ru:Пророчество vi:Lời Tiên Tri